Welcome To Beacon
by Rudy Rose
Summary: Ruby Rose never really liked school until a particular girl decided to sit next to her one day. While Ruby still doesn't really enjoy school, she enjoys seeing a certain white haired girl every day. (HighSchool AU). (White Rose, Potential Bumbleby).
1. Back to the Grind

High school was always tough for a particular girl named Ruby Rose. Ruby was a spectacular student, she always had straight A's, with a B every once and a while, The actual school portion of going to Beacon wasn't so hard, it was the social. With idiotic brutes bursting out with some immature saying they heard on Vine, prissy girls running the hallway, and the stress of trying to fit in but trying not to get noticed. High school is tough for anyone, but it always feels harder on people like Ruby.

Luckily for Ruby, classes were beginning today!

"Ruby! It's time to get up! You're officially a sophomore!" Yang decided to sing the last part.

"_Great, my second year of high school starts today. Just this year, and two after that, not so bad right?"_ Ruby thought, trying to lift her spirits.

Ruby stretched for a while before dragging her almost lifeless body out of bed. She quickly put on a pair of dark red pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Stepping out of her room, Ruby's nose was filled with the welcoming smell of bacon. To her surprise, Yang was up before the younger sister and she was… cooking?

"Yang? Why are you up so early?" Ruby was genuinely curious to why the brawler was in such a good mood.

"Well dear sister, its the first day of my Senior year, and I want to start it off right!" Yang exclaimed.

_"Oh right. Yang graduates this year, she is sooo lucky."_ Ruby walked over to the stove where she found the source of the delicious smelling food. Yang was cooking scrambled eggs and side of bacon, the smell was truly heavenly.

"C'mon Rubes, grab a plate than hop in the shower alright? I already took mine, so don't worry about saving hot water." Ruby followed the blondes orders and quickly grabbed a plate. Before Yang could finish cooking her own eggs, Ruby finished her meal.

"Yang, do I have to go? Can I just stay home and sleep today? Nothing ever happens on the first day of school!" Ruby begged. Yang knew the small girl hated school, and felt quite bad for her.

"Sorry Ruby, thats not my call. And since Uncle Qrow went to work early today, it looks like you can't ask him. Sorry Rubes." Yang said apologetically.

"Alright…" With that Ruby walked back to the bathroom, head hung low. Quickly turning on the water, the room began to fill with steam and Ruby quickly hopped under the stream of warm water. This was probably the only part of her morning she enjoyed, the water was almost therapeutic. After quickly washing up, Ruby stepped out, dried herself off, brushed her teeth, and was just about ready to go.

Running a brush through her hair, Ruby collected all her items into her bag, and was just about ready to go. _"Three more years, just three short years, and then your done! Three more years.."_

"C'mon Ruby! We're leaving, we don't want to be late!" Yang yelled from the door. Ruby strolled out of her room to find Yang leaning against the door frame.

"You ready?" Yang questioned.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" Ruby answered pathetically.

Opening the door, then early morning sun felt good on Ruby's face. The sun rise was truly beautiful, making the day slightly better. Both girls piled into the old car before quickly pulling out of the driveway. The ride carried a comfortable silence between the two girls, Ruby was content to just look out of the window and dream about coming home today. Once they pulled up to the school, Ruby's stomach churned. _"Welcome back…"_

Yang quickly maneuvered the small car into a parking space and the two girls quickly stepped out. Both girls walked up to the front entrance of the school, **Beacon Academy**, sprawled across the top of the building.

Yang reached towards Ruby's head, ruffling the smaller girl's hair. "It'll be okay Ruby, the day will be over before you know it!" Yang said excitedly. Ruby couldn't but help feel a little better. She knew Yang was trying her hardest to keep Ruby happy.

"I know Yang. Lets do this." Ruby pushed open the door and the entered the school. Long lines were being formed for all the students to pick up their schedules. Yang quickly spotted a few friends and called them over.

"Pyrrha! Nora! Ren! Over here!" The group noticed the boisterous girl in the large crowed and shoved their way to her. "How are you!? I barely saw you three all summer!"

"Its a true pleasure to see you again Yang!" Pyrrha said gracefully.

"Its good to see you too Yang" Ren stated.

"YANG! I MISSED YOU!" Nora wrapped the tall girl in a giant hug and spun her around as if Yang was half of Nora's size.

"Nora… losing… oxygen." Yang squeezed out.

"I just learned from the best is all!" Nora said with a cheesey grin plastered on her face. Yang was glad to see her friends again, it truly had been a long time since seeing them.

"Ruby! How are you doing?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby always liked Pyrrha the best out of all of Yang's friends. She was almost the polar opposite of Yang, and Ruby appreciated that sometimes.

"I'm good Pyrrha, thanks for asking" Ruby answered with a smile. When the girl looked ahead, she realized she was at the front of the line.

"Last name please." A fox faunas said quite cheerfully. It was one of the many staff members that worked at Beacon.

"Oh sorry, uh, Rose. Ruby Rose"

"Here you are, you're locker will be straight ahead, then take a left. Have a great first day!"

"Thank you, you too!" Ruby began the short walk to her locker, quickly passing the freshman's lockers. The hallway already reeked of desperation and cheap body spray. Another ten steps, the smell changed to something out of a horror movie. _"God, was I this bad last year!?"_

Once Ruby tracked down her locker, she took out all of her notebooks and put them on the tallest shelf. She needed to get on her tippy toes to reach it, but it didn't bug her too much. "_Great, now I have time to burn until my first class, maybe I'll just wait in there… Yeah, that works, I can just scribble in my notebook or something."_

Ruby was the the third person to be seated in her class. There were two other girls who were sitting with each other, talking about some horror story show they saw on TV last night. The class slowly started to file in until one girl imparticular caught Ruby's eye. The girl had white hair, and vibrant blue eyes. Ruby was awestruck by the beauty of this girl, and was glad the white haired girl didn't catch her staring. Since most of the seats were taken, the girl had very limited options to where she could sit, and slowly made her way to Ruby.

"Is this seat taken? I really need somewhere to sit." The girl asked politely.

"Uh, of course, yeah." Ruby somehow managed to give the girl an answer, despite her heart pumping like an engine. Ruby was never this nervous, maybe because she didn't really care about other people too much, but for some reason, Ruby already really liked this girl.

"My name is Weiss, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Ruby, nice to meet you too!" Ruby said smiling. This was the first time all day she genuinely smiled, and she loved every second of it. "_Weiss, thats a really gorgeous name, I guess it fits the girl. God, I hope I don't screw this up. Who knows, maybe she even swings the same way I do, but lets not get ahead of ourselves." _

"You're new here right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I went to Signal last year, but I was very unpleased with the school, so here I am." Weiss answered. "I like this school better already, I actually like that it is smaller than Signal, it makes it much easier to get from class to class."

"Heh, yeah are school is pretty small, but if you ever need help finding a class just find me!" Ruby said. "Even though its small, it can be kinda confusing your first few days, trust me."

With this, a small smile crossed Weiss's face. _"At least I didn't sit next to some brute, she seems very friendly. Who knows, maybe she can be one of my first friends! Lets not get ahead of ourselves though." _Weiss thought.

Class started once the teacher entered the class. Before he said anything, the stout man turned to the board and wrote his name: _Professor Port, _covered the top left corner of the board.

"Welcome to Biology! I hope everyone had a good night's sleep and is ready for their first day of school on this fine morning!" The man boomed.

With that the class seemed to fly by, neither Weiss or Ruby shared any words with one another. Both focused on what the man was saying, the silence wasn't unwanted at all, rather appreciated. The bell finally rang to release the class.

"Remember, get the course syllabus signed for your first grade and I'll see you tomorrow!" The short man echoed.

"Oh Weiss, I forgot to ask, what grade are you in? I might see you in some other classes sometime today." Ruby stuttered out.

"I'm a second year student"

"Sweet! You're a sophomore just like me! Welp, hopefully I see you later in the day!" With that Ruby clutched her notebook to her chest and began the very short walk to her locker.

"_Maybe school won't be so bad this year…"_

**AN: Hey everybody! I finally wrote again, and I actually really enjoyed writing this, mainly because I relate to a whole lot of this. I am going to try to update at least once a week, but no promises okay? Sometimes life gets a little in the way. Favorite and Review if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome as well! **

**~Rudy**


	2. Weiss

The rest of Ruby's day was one long bore. After the fifth hour bell rang, Ruby was the first one to burst out of the classroom. It was finally the time of day when Ruby could eat horrible tasting school food, cookies, and drink a small carton of milk to wash it all down. Ruby quickened her pace as she thought of the food that awaited her. Once she finally arrived at the Cafeteria, the place she loved more than any other place in the school, she quickly found a spot in line. Digging through her pocket, the girl found nothing. "_No, not today, i'm starving!"_ She quickly dug through the rest of her pockets, and came to the conclusion that she was fresh out of luck.

The small framed girl locked her eyes on a table and sat down, sighing. Burying her face in her folded arms, Ruby closed her eyes. _"I am kinda tired, so maybe some sleep will do me some good. Its not like I have lunch anyway…"_ Drowning out all background noise, the girl quickly fell into a deep slumber. Ruby loved sleep, it was so easy to her. When you're asleep everything is easier, no stress, no worries, you're just existing, and thats it.

"No lunch Ruby?" A familiar voice questioned.

Coming out of her deep state of sleep, she found Weiss standing next to her, concern in her eyes. "Oh, uh yeah, I kinda forgot my money at home." Ruby quickly wiped the drool off her face as she spoke. _ "Welp, that was certainly embarrassing." _Ruby thought.

Weiss simply chuckled at the answer Ruby gave. "Well, then is this seat taken?"

"Nope, you can sit." With that, Weiss pulled out the chair and quickly sat down. Ruby watched the girl as she rummaged through her lunch, vibrant blue orbs focused on the bag. The white haired girl pulled out several items that looked irresistible to Ruby, and she couldn't help but stare.

"Hey Ruby, are you hungry at all? There is no way I can eat any of this."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I don't want to take your food, thank you though!" Ruby didn't want to mess up with Weiss in anyway, and if that meant going hungry until she got home, than she would have to go hungry.

"Really? You aren't hungry at all? Because you haven't taken those silver eyes of yours off my cookies since I sat down." Weiss chuckled at the response she gave, Ruby grew a very deep color of scarlet. "Here I have other food, take these." She said, tossing the cookies in Ruby's direction.

"Thanks Weiss, I guess I am just a little hungry…" Ruby quietly devoured the cookies, the taste of chocolate filling her mouth, tingling her taste buds. No words were shared between the two girls for a while, as they were both enjoying the food in front of them.

"So Ruby, what classes do you have later in the day?" Curiosity growing in the girl.

"Algebra II, Remnant History, and Academic Center, so just one big study hall." Weiss let a small smile form on her thin lips.

"I have seventh hour Remnant History with you. Can you please save me a seat? You're the only really know here, please?"

Ruby let a smile cross her face as well. "Of course!" The bell rang, indicating that lunch was now over. "I'll see you seventh hour!" The small girl set off towards her locker, and strode into her class. Ruby was soon in her seat, anticipating the start of seventh hour.

Seventh hour came quicker than Ruby had expected. Once she left her Algebra class, she stopped at her locker, and dashed towards Remnant History. _"Gotta save Weiss a seat, Gotta be friends with her." _When Ruby arrived in the classroom, slightly tired, she saw Weiss simply reading a book, open seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit here princess?" Ruby said chuckling.

Looking up from her book, Weiss just looked at Ruby for a second. "What do you mean princess?" Weiss sounded slightly hurt.

"Nothing! I was just kidding! I'm sorry, don't hate me!" Ruby blurted out, panicking. "Am I still allowed to sit here?"

"Yeah of course, just please don't call me princess, alright?" Weiss asked softly.

"Whatever you want Weiss!" Ruby was glad to find out she hadn't damaged their relationship already. _"My god I don't want to mess this up."_ Ruby quickly sat herself down, and tried not to say too much. _"Ughhh, why do I feel like this? I usually don't care what people think about me, but I don't know, she just seems different. She seems normal, not a prissy bitch like half the girls in this school."___

Class was over in what felt like 5 minutes to Ruby. _"Oh my god, I didn't say one word to her. Not one! How am I supposed to make friends, let alone get this girl to even like me without talking!?"_

"I'll see you tomorrow Ruby, maybe we can hang out sometime or something." Ruby's mood was lifted with that one question. All her worry, all her stress was gone, at least for that moment.

"I'd love that! Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something, get some homework done together!" Happiness was emitting in waves off of Ruby. She was suddenly much more bubbly, and Weiss took notice.

"Sure, we'll talk about it more tomorrow alright? Bye Ruby." 

"Bye Weiss! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ruby practically skipped to her next class, heart soaring. She made a new friend, and they weren't one of Yang's friends!

Once the day came to a close, she tracked down her sister's car in the school parking lot, she spotted Yang leaning on the driver side door, waiting patiently.

"Hey Rubes, how was your first day back?" Yang gave Ruby a big smile, she always seemed to smile when she saw Ruby.

"I actually didn't hate it. I actually made a new friend." Taking her bag off her shoulder, Ruby opened the car door and threw it in the back seat. "And I think she actually liked me back." Ruby was smiling again, her voices rising a pitch or two.

"That's awesome Ruby! I told you that you wouldn't hate your first day back! I freaking told you!" Yang was just as excited about the news as Ruby. Cheer filled the car, both girls smiling and laughing, sharing stories about their first day. The car ride back home wasn't a long one, but they were glad that they had a car to get them to the school and right back home.

Once she arrived home the night went rather quickly. No homework meant no stress, and just focusing on seeing Weiss tomorrow. God Ruby liked Weiss, hopefully Weiss liked her back…

_"God, I hope she like me back."_

**AN: I'm so sorry for the short chapter. Like has been kinda hectic lately, and I haven't been able to update. Expect this story to be updated at about the same pace it is now.**

**~Rudy**


	3. Friends

Sun asked for access to the small bedroom that Ruby was resting in. Warmth hitting her skin, Ruby quickly rose, realizing it was finally Friday. Pulling clothes out of her dresser, Ruby hopped in the shower to try and jolt some life into her.

Cutting through the sound of the shower Yang spoke, "Ruby! When You're done Uncle made breakfast!"

Hearing this Ruby quickened her pace and quickly found herself at the table, a trail of rose petals following her. Sat at the table, Ruby began to dig into the waffles presented before her. She was a few bites in before realizing she didn't have syrup, something very important to waking her up.

"I'm so glad this week is over, I can't wait to just come home and relax." Ruby said through bites.

"Aww, c'mon Rubes, is it really that bad? Its just school, besides I think you might like someone." Ruby could practically hear the smirk on Yang's face. Looking up Ruby saw Yang filled with silent laughter, her uncle joining in on the fun.

"Ruby dear, it can't be that bad. What is his or her name?"

"I'll tell you Uncle Qrow when I'm 100% sure she even likes me as a friend okay?" Ruby hoped this question would quiet the conversation. When the table fell silent for a few seconds, she took the opportunity to finish packing up for the day.

"_Weiss likes me right? At least as a friend, at least. I mean, I have been really nice to her, plus she's new so she doesn't think I'm all weird and stuff."_ Ruby stuffed all her supplies into her bag and quickly slung it over her shoulder.

"C'mon Yang! I want to get this day over with so I can come home and sleep!"

"Yeah, one sec Rubes!"

Rushing out of her room, Yang flashed her keys and paid a quick goodbye to her uncle. Ruby tried to trick herself to sleep in the few minutes it takes to get to the school, but she couldn't fall asleep fast enough. _"Ugh, lets just get today over with."_

Navigating the hallways to find her locker, Ruby noticed a girl that made her heart jump, and her pulse quicken. "Hey Ruby wait up!"

Quickly slowing down, Ruby matched the speed of the heiress next to her. "Good morning Weiss! How are you?" Her octave raising.

"Good, I'm just really glad its Friday, I just want to go home and read a good book, maybe just sleep. Just want to go home."

"I'm probably going to do the same thing. We should maybe hang out sometime you know?" Ruby blurted. _"Wait… WHAT DID I JUST SAY? OH GOD, I JUST MET HER, JESUS, WHAT AM I? SOME FREAK? OH HI, WHATS YOUR NAME? COOL, LETS SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER AND SHARE FOOD, AND OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!"_ Ruby's face grew a fiery red as she stared into space.

"Hey! Ruby! Earth to dolt, are you there!? I said yes, lets hang out! RUBY!" she answered, growing impatient.

"Oh really? You want to hang out this weekend maybe?" Slowly growing confident again, Ruby was able to speak. _"Okay, this weekend might be kinda soon, but nothing too horrible since she said yes… right?"_

"Sure Ruby, we can hang out tomorrow, but I have to get to class. I'll see you there." Weiss spoke softly, seeing something was throwing Ruby a little out of whack.

Ruby walked away, just nodding to Weiss as she left, too deep in thought to give an answer. Ruby was late to her first hour just because of the morning she was having so far. She was going to be hanging out with someone this weekend, someone she _really_ liked. Most people who hung out with Ruby would just hang out with her for answers on the homework, or because of her sister, never because of her. Plus hanging out with Weiss will allow her to ask more private question, like what her sexuality is for example. _"Lets just try to keep it so she doesn't hate me"_

Sitting next to Weiss, Ruby just rested her head in her arms, hoping she could just sleep through the nonsense her teacher was preaching. Before the girl knew it, the bell was ringing and the hallway was filling with obnoxious teenagers. "Hey Weiss, did I miss anything important?"

"Oh god no, she started talking about some weird conspiracy theory or something like that, you'll be fine." Weiss laughed at the end of her answer, and Ruby quickly joined. These were the moments that the girl loved, when her and Weiss would laugh, or Weiss would smile at something Ruby did. Yeah, those were the best.

"Uhh, sorry Weiss but I gotta get to my next class, I'll talk to you later though, alright?" Ruby could barely talk, her sides hurting.

"Oh yeah, no problem Ruby, see you later." Weiss's tone was very small, and almost sad.

"_Huh, I wonder what that was about, I hope I didn't say or do anything."_ Ruby made herself tall to reach the top of her locker, and began to weave through the hallways.

_"Oh god no! Not the freshman hallway! Maybe I can hold my breath!"_

The lunch bell rang, announcing everyone free of their grind for about 30 minutes. Ruby was one of the first in line, and found herself eye to eye with a pile of who knows what. Sitting down she flagged down Weiss, and the two quickly began to speak.

"Ugh, I swear Ruby, you are the only decent person in this school. The girls are either prissy, or way too quiet to even try to talk to. The guys are all loud and obnoxious, don't know what a shower is, or are just plain ignorant. Thanks for being so relatable." Weiss flashed Ruby a large smile.

Ruby's heart couldn't take this, beating furiously. The girl's normally clear skin turned beet red, and her palms grew sweaty. _"It was just a small little nothing, just talking about how she is glad to have me as a friend. A friend!"_

"Oh, its no problem! I guess I was like you when I first started going here, I didn't really want talk to a lot of new people. So I should be thanking you for accepting me." Ruby's grin was wide, her heart soaring. "Oh, I was wondering if I could have your number Weiss, if thats okay of course!" Ruby asked. This was new to her, actually asking someone for their number. She only ever really talked to people at school, or talked to her sister at home.

"Sure Ruby, It will help us plan when we hang out too!" Weiss could sense the nervousness Ruby was giving.

"Thanks Weiss! I'll text you later today, and then maybe we could hang out tomorrow, if thats cool of course."

"Ruby, I said I wanted to hang out earlier, its okay. You don't have to keep double checking." Weiss chuckled at the small girl, and how socially awkward she was. _"I thought I was bad socially. I do have to admit, she is rather cute. Wait… Wait what?" _

"Okay Weiss, I'm gonna go to class! I'll talk to you later!" Ruby was gone in a flash, leaving the white-haired girl alone with her thoughts.

Pulling herself up out of the chair, the girl made her way to her next class. "_Do I really think Ruby is cute? I mean she is pretty adorable, but everyone sees that. Do I think of her as something more? Am I just freaking out because I'm going to be hanging out with her this weekend… Welp, I guess I'll know soon." _The slender girl quickly walked into her class, taking her seat. Having no intention of paying any attention to the lecture the teacher was giving, Weiss stayed in her own little world. She thought about going home, her bed, sleep, food, and… and Ruby?

**AN: I'm really really sorry I haven't been updating! I got pretty sick and I never really wanted to sit in front of a computer screen thinking. I should be updating more regularly now that I'm on Christmas Break. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**~Rudy**


End file.
